


Shape of a Moment

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: What's in a moment [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Some people are shaped by many moments, a million different things determining  the path they take, but for him it was one moment, one event that would dictate his future.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: What's in a moment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604518
Kudos: 1





	Shape of a Moment

They had always been Hughie and Robin, Robin and Hughie. You couldn't say one name without the other. Except now people would have to because there was no Robin anymore, only Hughie.

Hughie had always thought they'd be one of those couples who died hours apart from one another in their nineties after living a fulfilling life together. 

A-Train had killed Robin, robbed her of her future. Stolen Hughie's dreams and tore out, his heart leaving him with nothing.

He would make him pay for it; somehow he'd make him suffer even if it took the rest of his life to do it.


End file.
